Secrets and Lies
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: "I hate my sister." "What a surprise, me too." If only they were talking about the same sister, then maybe things would've turned out differently. Then again, maybe it was for the best. Meet Madeline, the long lost Hastings daughter. What happens when she shows up in Rosewood all of a sudden? What secrets does she have? What will she tell? And just how dangerous is she?
1. The Story of Madeline Hastings

**Title: **Secrets and Lies

**Summary: **"I hate my sister." "What a surprise, me too." If only they were talking about the same sister, then maybe things would have turned out differently. But then again, maybe it was for the best. Meet Madeline, the long lost Hastings daughter. What happens when she suddenly appears in Rosewood? What secrets does she have? What secrets will she tell? And more importantly, how dangerous is she?

**AN: **Hi everybody! This is my first PLL fic, so I hope it turns out well. Maddie is my OC and is a Hastings, but she hadn't lived with them before. This is sort of my version of Season 3, so all Season 1&2 events happened. And some things might be like Season 3. So the first chapter takes place after That Night. Time period is summer of 2012 (so Maddie is 13 when she meets them).

*This is the prologue. I will continue this if you like it.*

**Disclaimer: **Pretty Little Liars is _not_ mine!

* * *

Prologue

The Story of Madeline Hastings

Madeline Hastings was born on September 13, 1998. She, being a Hastings, had that overachiever and competitive gene in her. But her older sisters- Spencer and Melissa- didn't have to worry about her being better than them. Why? Because Madeline never met them.

You see, Veronica Hastings did something horrible the night her third daughter was born. Late at night, she snuck out of the hospital and drove away from Rosewood. She drove to a faraway area. Madeline was left on a random family's porch. All she was left with was a carrier, a baby bag with some clothes, and a note saying her D.O.B and name.

The door opened just in time to see the car drive into the moonlight. The defenseless newborn was safely inside with the Mastersons as her birth mother made it back to the hospital without getting caught.

Well, make that birth mother and guest.

What? You actually thought Veronica Hastings was capable of all that?

* * *

Madeline was raised by the Mastersons. They were a loving family and she had one older brother and one older sister. Her brother was five years older than her and named Christopher. Her sister was three years older than her and named Jenylynn.

When Madeline started school, she immediately befriended three girls named Sophie, Brooklyn, and Virginia. The four ruled the kindergarten class of Aquamarine Day- a private school in Berkeley Springs, West Virginia. They always got the best crayons and chose the best spot on the rug. In first grade, a new girl, Caitlyn, came and automatically joined the group, becoming best friends with Madeline. So as they got older, their tricks on fellow students got better. But at the end of the day, the other students would continue to praise the ground they walked on, despite the troubles they had caused them. When seventh grade came, they began doing pranks in secret. Madeline was most afraid of being caught because of her overt skills and for the sake of her positions as a field hockey captain and being a member of the elite gymnastics team.

"Come on, Mad. You have to loosen up," Caitlyn said to her one day.

"Yeah, M. C is on the field hockey team too and doesn't care if she gets caught," Sophie added. Brooklyn and Virginia stayed silent.

"But she's not a captain," Madeline muttered, fidgeting with her hair and squirming in her seat.

"Fine then. I'll just do it. But cover for me when you run drills at practice," Caitlyn snapped.

The great scheme the girls were doing? Putting itchy powder in Laila Connor's clothes. And super gluing her science project-which she worked so hard on- on the bottom of a trashcan in the girl's changing room. A little prank was Laila's initiation into their group, but Caitlyn hated her. So she left an invitation in her bag to an abandoned warehouse, where Caitlyn was going to place a stink bomb. Let's just say, Madeline caught her before she could add that to the prank.

Academically, Madeline was at the top of her class, probably even smarter than students in the grades above her. Remember, she still had that Hastings gene. Socially, however, she was timid. Within her group, she was the one that caused the least amount of drama and who teased other girls least. Because of her kind nature, Madeline was the favorite of the group among the other students.

One day, her perfect little life would be turned upside down.

"Jenylynn? I heard that Brad broke up with you. I'm really sorry you had to go through that," Madeline timidly said as she entered her older sister's room.

"Go away, brat. I never want to see you again."

Madeline was taken aback, considering her sister had loved her to death. Their bond was really strong. The twelve year old blinked and the fifteen year old rolled her eyes.

"Don't even _try_ to play innocent with me. You know that you're the one who told Principal Monroe about the drugs when she came to the middle school. Now, thanks to you, Brad's expelled and broke up with me."

The story behind the drugs was simple: Brad's friend, Roger, had trusted him to hide some heroin from the principal during locker inspection. He told Jenylynn, who told Madeline, so now she thinks that her younger sister had spilled the beans.

Really, it wasn't Madeline. But on Madeline's thirteenth birthday, she found out who ruined her relationship with her sister. And she got revenge. Big time.

On the day of their quarrel, Jenny revealed to Madeline out of fury the truth- that she wasn't her blood sister and just some helpless little girl they had found abandoned on their porch. That got Madeline thinking. So she did her research- and being the genius she is, she not just learned but _located_ where her true family was. And then she plotted on how she was going to get to them.

Near the end of summer, she left the Masterson's. And a couple of weeks before her fourteenth birthday, she arrived at her destination. The journey from Berkeley Springs to Rosewood was long and uncomfortable. Lucky for Madeline, her 'adopted' family was almost as wealthy as her bio-family, so she didn't have to sleep on the streets but in motels, using her mother's credit card.

She slowly walked up to the big house. Some lights in the house were on, but most of them were off. The storm was raging like a war, and the lightning sent shivers up Madeline's spine. Right before she was about to knock on the door, she couldn't help but feel out of place. But yet, she somehow belonged. Because Rosewood was a mysterious place filled with secrets and lies.

And nobody would think to look behind Madeline's innocent face, but if they did, everybody would learn all her secrets.

Like how Madeline Masterson-Hastings committed murder.

Timidly, she knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard approaching the door. A teenage girl with a panicked look on her face answered the door. Madeline looked up and locked eye with her long lost sister's.

Spencer Hastings.

* * *

**AN:** How was it? Please tell me your feedback so I can know whether or not I should I continue this. It would mean the world to me. I'm hoping that you like this. Remember, this is just the little backstory. If I continue this, there will be much action going on soon.

Thank you all so much!

xxxLizxxx


	2. Welcome to the Family?

**AN:** Thank you for reviewing/following/favoriting! I am glad that you like this story and shall continue with it! Special thanks to my reviewers: the lights of paris, Ayoungnovelist, AmyAmilyMe, and Guests- Spoby Shipper & Guest. Here's chapter two! (I forgot the exact layout of the houses and I couldn't find my DVDs to look them up, so if any of you know can you please PM me and I'll make the changes? Thanks!)

* * *

Chapter Two

Welcome to the Family?

Spencer Hastings had witnessed a lot of weird things in her life. After all, a terror, who signed their notes with "A", was practically torturing her and former best friends- Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin- for the past year or so. Then, they found out that Mona Vanderwaal, Hanna's best friend, was the infamous A. And just a couple of nights ago, during the girls' 'after summer slumber party', Emily was drugged and forced to dig up Alison DiLaurentis'- their deceased best friend- grave. But no amount of craziness would have ever prepared her for the sight that stood before her.

"Um, hello," the young teen, who was now soaking wet, awkwardly stated.

Still not breaking their gaze, Spencer slowly replied, "Hi. Do you want to come inside or something? You seem really cold." The young girl nodded and smiled gratefully, taking a step inside.

"So what could I help you with?" the middle Hastings child said.

"Actually, I was wondering if Veronica and Peter Hastings were here. I need their help with something. This is the Hastings residence, right?"

"Yeah it is. But they're not here right now." Her parents were out somewhere with Melissa, who surprisingly agreed to go somewhere with them.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll just go then, I guess." Her voice was sad and Spencer had no choice but to feel sorry for her. Who knows what the girl's case was? What if she would have to live on the streets if she lost?

"Wait," Spencer began. Madeline dead in her tracks. "You can stay here. They should be home any minute. We can wait in the family room; it's right over there."

"Really?" she squealed, in a much perkier voice than before. Spencer nodded and closed the door while the other Hastings walked away.

"Thanks," she said quietly but loud enough for Spencer to hear. As an afterthought, she added, "Sis."

Spencer turned around, eyes wide, and whispered-asked, "Sis?"

Madeline just continued to walking, a small smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

_Everything is working out perfectly, _Madeline thought as she quietly sat on the couch. Spencer was leaning against the wall, covertly watching her. A loud beep filled the room. Spencer groaned as she saw her HTC. 'One New Text Message' it read. And it was from a block number.

**Better watch out Spencer! There's more to new girl than meets the eye. And she's telling the truth!**

** -A**

_She's telling the truth? She can't be my _sister_! _Spencer thought. Earlier she was in denial. But now that whoever the new A was confirmed it, Spencer knew it had to be true. Doesn't A know everything? Well, she/he does like to mess with people's minds. Still, Spencer tried to remember the words they exchanged to see if New A could be talking about something else.

Melissa, Veronica, and Peter came bursting in before spencer could get any further. When Veronica saw Madeline sitting on the couch, she froze. Peter seemed a little confused. Melissa was acting normal, expecting to leave soon, but changed into a more serious face after seeing her parents' expressions.

"Mom, dad," Spencer started, "this is a client. She is wondering if you can represent her in some case."

"Actually, that's not why I'm here," Madeline innocently said.

* * *

Madeline managed to find out who took her to the Mastersons'. It was quite simple, come to think of it- all she needed to do was track down the handwriting. It actually happened by mistake, like most discoveries do. To keep it simple, she found out Veronica Hastings' biggest, most juiciest secret- her.

"If you don't mind, I would like a word with you," she politely said, signaling to her mother. She reluctantly led her to another room, leaving a confused Hastings trio behind.

"I know what you did thirteen years ago," Madeline whispered eerily.

Several expressions crossed Mrs. Hastings' face right then- shock, then pain, and finally, denial. She forced a laugh. "You've got to be kidding."

Now, Madeline smiled. "I'm not."

"You're telling, aren't you?" the elder finally said.

"I might. But you might just change my mind." This was what Madeline prepared for. Blackmail. She was rather impatient at times and was one to get straight to the point.

"I want to live here."

"Okay, just don't t-"

"And I want to be treated like a member of the family. Like I was here for my whole life. It's simple."

"Okay. As long as you don't tell, I'm in. But who's going to tell them, and what?"

"Let me have my fun, Mom."

Veronica Hastings wasn't one to give in so easily. None of the Hastingses were. So what was so different this time? Was Madeline Hastings just that persuasive- or scary? Or did Veronica have _another _secret she feared Madeline also knew that happened to be thirteen years ago and was just as scandalous?

* * *

Melissa was tired of this scene. She was just about to leave when Madeline and a slightly scared Veronica came out.

"This is Madeline, everybody. She is moving in with us, as she has nowhere else to go." The last part seemed more as a question than a statement.

"You can call me Maddie."

"Madeline? That sounds familiar," Peter mumbled under his breath.

Everybody did their introductions, and then the hard part came. Maddie made up a story on the way, clearly thinking every part through. She had cleared that she indeed is a Hastings- not a lie- but that the doctors confused her with another baby. Then, she just stuck with her mother's story when she came home with no baby- the "switched" baby was sick and couldn't go home with them.

Melissa soon returned to her home, and Maddie already didn't like her. For once, Melissa had made a mistake.

"Mad, you're going to be sleeping in Spencer's room until things get sorted out," Mr. Hastings said.

She gave a sweet smile to Spencer, who was still uneasy about her. The rest of the family had accepted her in, but Spencer was reluctant to. Who can blame her? The girl showed up after the tip of the iceberg for the big "A" fiasco, the worst timing to come into Spencer's life.

Spencer went outside to the hot tub as Maddie went clothes and school shopping with her parents. She thought about calling Toby, but she wanted to be alone for a moment and think.

* * *

"Hey sis," Madeline Hastings said with the same teasing smirk she wore earlier.

"Hello," Spencer mumbled.

"So I'll go unpack in our room."

Spencer's HTC beeped once Maddie entered the house. A new text message from Toby.

**Wanna go out? I can come by to pick you up. –Toby**

**Sure. Come by in 10. –S**

After Spencer's shower, she came to see that her room was very different. There was a small bed in the corner of the room where her chair used to be. A small, white dresser was also added. She would have to move some furniture around to make the room look less messier, but that could always be done later. On top of the small, white poster bed was Maddie on her cell phone- which she had gotten before escaping Berkeley Springs.

"Spencer, where are you going?" Maddie asked after Spencer grabbed her bag.

"I'm visiting Toby, my boyfriend."

"Ooh, is he cute?"

Spencer showed her a picture of him on her phone- when he was outside the fun house- and Maddie squealed. Then her phone rang. She snatched the phone away before the younger Hastings could see.

**Spencer: Do you think history will repeat itself? Like father, like son- like sister, like sister? Hang on to Toby…**

** Kisses! –A**

"Can I see the picture again? Please? He has pretty eyes."

Spencer thought about the "A" message. She hurriedly shook the thought out of her mind; she knew Madeline well enough to not have to worry about that. She relaxed and handed Maddie back the phone. Shortly after, the doorbell rang. Quickly, Spencer put her phone in her pocket and left. It was only after she entered Toby's truck that she realized she didn't have her phone.

Meanwhile, Maddie sat on her bed, eyeing Spencer's phone on the floor. She decided that it had dropped out of Spencer's pocket. Wanting to see more pictures of Spencer and Toby together, she picked up the HTC.

It was such a shame- for Spencer- that instead of going to the multimedia icon, the young teen found herself in the messages. Unfortunately, she had accidently read one of the messages next. And it _had_ to be the one signed A.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know how I feel about this chapter; it seemed kind of filler or boring at times. I am very sorry if it seemed that way to you. Sorry for the OOC! So I didn't want to give away Maddie's true character away yet, to kind of make it more mysterious. I'll tell you that she is a really good actress. Next chapter will have some Spoby, so you can tell me if you want anything specific for them! (I love that couple so much!) Tell me if you liked it or not please!


End file.
